A Debt to Pay, A Game to Play
by SilverWaters
Summary: One night, Sesshoumaru saves Kagome. She says she is in his debt. One year later, he comes to collect. SK baby! Yeah!
1. Prologue

Silver: Hi again everyone! SilverWaters here with a new story. Well, the prologue at least. Make sure to tell me whether or not you like it, because if I don't get enough responses, I'm not even going to bother. 

Sesshoumaru: You will complete this story whether you like it or not, human.

Silver: Hey! You're not the boss of me! ::Sticks out tongue::

Sess: Put that away unless you intend on using it.

Silver: ::blushes and closes her mouth::

Sess: That's what I thought…

Disclaimer – Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Hmm…could anyone really own Sesshoumaru, or would he eventually own her. ::Shivers:: I would test that theory any day! ::remembers people are reading this:: Uh…nevermind…

__

A Debt to Pay, A Game to Play ~ Prologue

I was always taught that a person should repay a debt. Whether that person is a friend or not, if he did something for you, you should do something for him. 

This set of morals has been drilled into me since I was old enough to walk, or waddle, as my mother likes to say. However, it was this set of morals that got me into the lovely predicament that I am currently in. Please note the sarcasm. This situation is by no means lovely. In fact, I can think of hundreds of other things that I would rather be doing, having tea with Kikyou included.

Inuyasha vehemently believes that I brought this one on myself, and I guess it's true to a point. But, its not like I said, "Hey! Sure! I would love to torture myself for a month!" 

I put all the blame on my conscience. Stupid, stupid conscience! If it wasn't for that goody-goody little angel that enjoys sitting on my shoulder I would have had no problem going back on the promise I made. But no. The devil, which is supposed to occupy the other shoulder, was conveniently absent. The little bastard. I think he did it on purpose. He saw an opportunity in which he could cause me grief, and he snatched it right up. I bet he enjoys watching me suffer.

Oh great, now I'm trying to blame nonexistent figures for my problems. Deep breath…deep breath…

OK, I'm better now. Anyway, like I said, it was my conscience and strong moral standing that got me here. I tried, believe me, I really tried to get out of it, but I just couldn't go back on my word, especially after what he did for me. Remember, one kind deed…

Inuyasha just can't seem to understand this. But, I guess that could be because he doesn't really know the whole story. I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't! My freedom was on the line! If I had told him what really happened he would have never let me out of his sight again.

Now, two years ago, that wouldn't have been so bad. I was young and in love, and would have loved having Inuyasha always at my side. But I grew out of that. Thank Kami-sama! Now he is just my best friend. A moody and overprotective friend, but a best friend none-the-less. 

But I digress. As I said, my freedom was on the line, and I'd be damned if that was something I was willingly going to give up. So, I told a little white lie, just a little one, to keep Inuyasha out of my hair. 

Of course, now he has no idea about the promise I made, and why I did what I did. However, in all actuality, I guess it is for the best. If he knew that I really didn't want to be here, then he would be doing all he could to come and get me out of this place. He's sweet like that, or just really possessive. Believe what you will. But that is not something I need to deal with. I have a debt to pay, and I don't need him adding to my stress level.

Confused? Wondering what the hell I'm talking about? Well, I will be happy to tell you, but I think I should start from the beginning. That's always a good place to start, and I don't need the rest of you in the same frame of mind as Inuyasha, believing that I am a crazy wench with a death wish. Those were his exact words, actually. So, yeah, the beginning is good, and just remember, it was not my fault, it was that stupid little angel.

Silver: Don't forget to check out my other story!! I finally updated! ^_^

Sess: That is shameless advertising.

Silver: ::shrugs:: Meh, whatta gonna do?

Review!! 


	2. The Debt Ch 1

Silver: Hey all! I'm back! Please excuse any errors. I tried to find them all, but I am sure I missed a few. Sorry this took so long. I am a slacker. Plus I have been busy. I had a big AP Calculus assignment to do the other night. 28 integrals! I hated every minute of it! It's not finding the antiderivative that's hard, it's setting up the equation so you can find the antiderivative that's the kicker, know what I mean? ::cricket chirp:: Okay, you probably don't care anyway…

Sess: You are correct, they don't.

Silver: Shut up Sesshou! Some of them might! ::cricket chirp::

Sess: You were saying?

Silver: ::grumbles::

Sess: Anyway, I will be doing the disclaimer since SilverWaters can't seem to do it without going off into her own little dream world. (Silver: Hey!) So here it is – 

SilverWaters does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, especially me. No human could ever posses this Sesshoumaru. ZAP!! ::finds himself locked in a metal cage::

Sess: What is this? Silver?

Silver: Can't posses you, huh? ::grabs favorite stick and starts to poke him through the bars:: Wee! This is fun!

Sess: ::grabs the stick and breaks it in two::

Silver: NOOO! That was my favorite poking stick! 

Sess: Serves you right…

Silver: ::grumble:: On with the story… ::grumble:: ::goes off to find a new stick::

__

A Debt to Pay, a Game to Play 

Chapter 1

The forest was peacefully quiet. The wind blew through the trees as the moon sent its soothing glow to all beneath it. No youkai were rampaging through the forest to upset the very rare moment of serenity, and, for once, all was well.

That is, all _was_ well until a certain inu hanyou and miko from the future decided to have a little discussion. Actually, it wasn't just a little discussion; it was more of an argument. No, more than that, considering the number of Inuyasha-shaped holes that had recently been created in the ground…It was most defiantly WWIII.

"Inuyasha no BAKA!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, who was just emerging from a still smoking crater, as she began to stomp away. 

"Oi, wench! Get back here!!" Inuyasha yelled at her back. He had just reached Kagome when she turned around to face him. He was momentarily thrown of balance by the look of pure murder in her eyes; thus, giving Kagome time to retaliate.

Poking a finger into his chest, Kagome screamed, "Don't tell me what to do Inuyasha! You don't own me!" With a huff she turned to leave again. 

"HA! As long as I have to protect your wimpy ass I do!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Without me, you'd already have been some youkai's dinner."

"Well, without me you would never be able to find the Shikon shards!" said Kagome without even turning to face the fuming hanyou. 

"Yeah, and that's all you're good for!" Inuyasha grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth. He really did not mean them, but he knew that they would hurt her, and in the long run, he knew would hurt him, too. If he knew Kagome, and he did, the pain would hit in about 3…2…1…

__

"INUYASHA!! OSUWARI!!!!!" 

Inuyasha plummeted once more into the ground. "GAH!!! Oi! Kagome! Where the hell do you think you're going!?!" Inuyasha questioned. His voice was a bit muffled, but Kagome had become fluent in "Inuyasha with mouth full of dirt because he was sat for saying/doing something stupid" speak.

This time, Kagome stopped and turned to face him. "I'm going to take a bath! I am fully capable of taking care of myself, Inuyasha, so don't follow me! That goes for you too, Miroku!" 

Miroku, who had been sitting off to the side with the others enjoying the free show being presented to them, put on his most innocent face. 

"Why, Kagome-sama, I'm appalled that you would even think that I would do such a thing as to spy on you. I _am_ a monk, you know."

Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, but when he continued to stare at her with his most innocent-looking expression, she gave an exasperated sigh and cast Sango a pleading look. Taking pity in her, Sango spoke up.

"Do not worry Kagome-chan. I'll watch him for you." Miroku cast Sango a hurt look.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan." The look moved to Kagome.

"Me too, Kagome!" said Shippou, who had just hopped onto Miroku's head. "I won't let this," Shippou emphasized his statement by stamping his foot, "Peeping Tom spy on you." The look became one of agitation.

"Arigatou, Shippou-chan," Kagome said with a small smile. "You're my hero."

Shippou puffed his chest out proudly, but as soon as Kagome's back was turned, he found himself on the ground with a bump on the noggin', courtesy of Miroku's staff. Miroku's expression had now returned to one of a monk, calm and collected.

"Wahh! Miroku! What was that for?!" cried Shippou as he sat rubbing his abused cranium.

"One should not pound his feet on others' heads," spoke Miroku in a steady tone. "It is very rude."

Sango picked up Shippou before he could start another argument. "Come on Shippou, Kirara. Let's go see if Kagome left any chocolate for us."

"Yeah! Chocolate!" exclaimed Shippou happily, his previous ailments forgotten at the prospect of devouring the delectable bar of euphoria in solid form. (AN - It so is. Yummy!) Kirara mewled happily and followed Sango and Shippou, leaving Miroku and the now freed Inuyasha to themselves.

Miroku was the first to break the semi-silence, since Shippou's shouts of glee could still be heard in the background. "Inuyasha, you really should not upset Kagome-sama so."

Inuyasha stopped brooding long enough to look up from his place at the fire and glare at Miroku. "It's not my fault that wench is so stubborn."

Miroku sighed. "Really Inuyasha, you should take Kagome-sama's feelings into consideration. I'm sure she does not enjoy being watched over every minute of every day."

Inuyasha continued to glare. "Keh, I wouldn't have to watch over her all the time if she weren't so weak."

Miroku meet Inuyasha's glare with a steady gaze of his own. "I think, Inuyasha, that you just enjoy Kagome-sama's company and do not wish to leave her side."

At this remark, Inuyasha blushed bright red and jumped into the nearest tree. "Keh, what do you know, monk?"

Miroku merely stood up with the help of his staff, brushed off his robes, and began to walk over towards Sango and the others. "More than you know, Inuyasha," he murmured. "More than you know."

********

A fair distance away, a very perturbed miko was making her way through the forest towards the hot spring. Left in her wake was a trail of destruction. No branch was left unbroken, no stone left unkicked, and no bush left unwhacked. (AN – hehe ^^;) Nothing could escape Kagome's attempt to vent her anger and frustration. Well, nothing except cute, fuzzy animals. She wasn't that cruel.

'Stupid, stupid Inuyasha!'Kagome thought while kicking a small stone a rather impressive distance. 'Why can't he just back off once in a while? I've been here for a frickin' year! I've gotten stronger and I can actually hit my target with my bow and arrows. Why can't that stupid hanyou get that through his incredibly thick skull?'

Kagome continued to seethe as she stripped out of her clothes and lowered herself into the deliciously warm water of the hot spring. She sank down until the water level came up to just below her nose. Kagome blew a few bubbles before going under completely and swimming around a bit. 'Ah, this is much better than sitting around at camp,' she thought as she began to relax.

Kagome swam a bit more before surfacing near the edge of the spring. After wiping the water from her face, Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. There, before her, was a centipede youkai. Its head was a foot away from her own and its hot breath blew in her face.

'Oh, Kami-sama,' she thought, not even daring to breathe. Actually, that was the edited version. What she was really thinking was, 'Oh, holy, fucking shit!' 

Kagome backed away from the youkai slowly. It did not move, but seemed to watch her as she made her way towards her backpack and bow and arrows on the other side of the spring. However, the moment Kagome's hand touched her bow, the youkai lunged.

Kagome quickly grabbed an arrow and fired for dear life. The arrow grazed the side of the centipede and momentarily stalled it, but it didn't stop it for long. 

Once again the centipede rushed her, but this time Kagome was prepared and aimed her arrow more carefully. When the creature was mere feet from her, Kagome let her arrow fly. It whizzed through he air and embedded itself in the beast's head.

The youkai screamed in pain as its body slowly began to purify from the inside out. Kagome watched as it began to disintegrate before her and finally turn to dust on the wind.

Kagome pulled herself out the hot spring with a sigh of relief. 'Heh, I did it,' she gloated to herself. 'I bet Inuyasha wouldn't believe it even if he saw it with his own eyes.'

Before Kagome could congratulate herself anymore for killing a demon all by her lonesome, a noise from behind made her pause. Kagome turned around and found that she was surrounded by a dozen or so more centipede youkai: baby centipedes, and their mother was not happy about having one of her babies purified.

Kagome clenched the bow in her hand and felt for the arrows on her back. 'I only have a few left. What am I gonna do?'

Kagome swallowed hard and took a step back. With a roar, the centipedes charged.

**********

He heard the scream. It was a sound filled with such pain and agony that it could send shivers down the spine of any man. Sesshoumaru turned to look in the direction of the noise and had to hold back a grin.

There was Jaken, crying bloody murder, as Rin attempted to make "Jaken-sama look pretty-ful." A fruitless effort in Sesshoumaru's mind, but he did have to give the girl credit for trying. The young human was holding down Jaken as she placed crowns, bracelets, and necklaces of flowers on the poor, defenseless toad. He even had berry juice smeared all over his face in an attempt to, in the words of Rin, "Give Jaken-sama prettier lips."

Sesshoumaru was about to intervene, for he did not see any reason for his retainer to be tortured any longer, when the smell of centipedes drifted by on the night breeze.

'I thought I had removed all those repulsive creatures from my land,' Sesshoumaru thought with disgust. He normally did not bother himself with such trivial matters as lesser youkai, but when they destroy the land and drain the resources, something has to be done.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. Both Jaken and Rin paused, knowing that when Sesshoumaru-sama spoke, one did well to listen.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken responded, standing at attention, a sight in flowers and berry juice.

Sesshoumaru turned and began walking in the direction of the centipedes. "Take care of Rin," he said without turning around.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken answered. He wanted to ask his master where he was going, but new better than to voice his question. He could still feel the bump on his head from the last time he questioned the almighty Lord of the Western Lands.

Jaken sighed and turned around to find Rin placing flower necklaces around Ah and Un. However, when she caught sight of Jaken, a grin broke out on her face, and she pounced. The battle to make "Jaken-sama pretty-ful" had begun once more.

***********

It's safe to say that Sesshoumaru was more than surprised when he arrived at the hot spring. He was expecting to find a pack of centipede youkai running about destroying the forest. However, what he found was a naked miko during her best to defend herself from the persistent and dangerous creatures. She had set up a shield around herself and was firing a quickly diminishing supply of arrows, attempting to destroy the beasts.

'She does not stand a chance,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'Her arrows will soon run out and she will soon be too exhausted to continue to hold up the shield from the centipede's attacks. Why does she not call for the worthless half-breed?' 

Sesshoumaru had immediately, upon arrival, recognized Kagome as the miko who traveled with his half-brother, but was surprised to find that Inuyasha was not in the immediate vicinity.

The Lord of the Western Lands continued to watch Kagome for a few more seconds, but then decided to do what he came to do. "I do not have time to further watch her pathetic attempts at eradicating the creatures," he said to himself.

Jumping into the fray, Sesshoumaru released his whip and quickly began to dispatch of the centipedes. Now seeing Sesshoumaru as the larger threat, the centipedes turned all their attention onto him, leaving Kagome to watch in silent shock. It did not take Sesshoumaru long to finish the job, and when he was done, he turned to face her.

She was stunned to say the least. One moment she was fighting for her life, surrounded by bloodthirsty youkai, and the next she was standing in the midst of their slaughtered bodies, all thanks to the King of Ice himself, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stared at the youkai lord who continued to stare right back at her. It wasn't until she noticed that his eyes had started to wander south that realization suddenly dawned on her. 

'Kami-sama! I'm stilled naked!' Kagome's face flamed bright cherry red as she stumbled back. This, however, may not have been the brightest move, for Kagome did not realize how close she was to the edge of the spring. With a little 'yelp,' Kagome crashed into the water below, creating a rather mighty splash.

A moment later, Kagome resurfaced, spluttering, and looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing before her. Blushing once again, Kagome sank down into the water, trying to maintain a small amount of modesty.

Sesshoumaru merely lifted a brow at her antics. He was about to turn and head back to Rin and Jaken when the young miko spoke. 

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look, his stoic mask firmly in place. "What makes you think, human, that I do not plan to kill you as well?"

Kagome looked up at him with knowing eyes. "Because I know you have too much honor to kill a defenseless, _naked_, human female for absolutely no reason." Kagome's blush returned when the situation at hand came back to her. She _WAS_ still naked after all.

Sesshoumaru contemplated the young woman before him. 'This human is more clever than she looks, and is apparently braver than most. To even dare address me takes more courage than most humans even posses. Let us see how far her bravery stretches.'

Sesshoumaru took a step towards Kagome, who backed away slowly. She was no fool. The look that had suddenly appeared in his eyes scared her; it scared her a lot. 

Sesshoumaru could sense her scent spike with fear, and he could not help pushing a little further. "I may not kill for no reason, wench," Sesshoumaru stated, "but killing you would aggravate my bastard half-brother, and that is reason enough in my eyes."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. 'Kami-sama, he can't be serious! He couldn't… wouldn't… kill me, would he?'

Building up her confidence, Kagome spoke. "You wouldn't do that though."

"And why, pray tell, would I not?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was highly enjoying watching the miko squirm.

"Because, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome continued, "you would not involve others in your conflict with Inuyasha. It is beneath you."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as she continued to float in the spring. 'She is correct in her assumptions. I would not involve others in my affairs. This miko is taking all the entertainment out of this encounter. I suppose I shall return to my camp. I tire of this.'

The Great Lord, without even responding to the girl, turned and began to walk back into the forest.

Kagome was startled at his quick dismissal. 'Wait! He saved my life! I can't let him leave with nothing!'

Before she could even consider her actions, Kagome shouted out to the youkai lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I am in your debt!"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, but then continued on, not even bothering to reply to the miko's statement. 'What a presumptuous little miko. To think that I would even want her in my debt. I am glad to be rid of her. However, she was rather fetching firing those arrows.' Sesshoumaru let that thought put a smirk on his face as he continued to walk away.

Once Sesshoumaru was out of sight, Kagome pulled herself out of the water, dried off, and returned to camp. She told no one of what transpired at the spring. She did not need Inuyasha getting on her case about going places alone, and she defiantly did not need him knowing about Sesshoumaru and that she put herself in his debt.

Kagome sighed as she settled down into her sleeping bag, Shippou snuggling up next to her, not knowing that her words would soon came back to haunt her.

Woo! Chapter 1 is done!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am not sure when I will have the next chappie out, but I will do my best. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I know the prologue was short, but I wanted to get it posted. So, that's it. Remember to R&R! They make me happy! ^_^

~SilverWaters


	3. Time to collect Ch 2

Hi everyone! I am alive!!! Yeah!! ::Ducks pointy objects:: Sorry about being gone so long. But look! I updated!! Now if I could just update the other story...

Disclaimer – Inuyasha does not belong to me. Well, in my dreams I own the show and Sesshoumaru is my personal servant, but that is all. Ah…good times…Maybe I will go take a nap now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

A Debt to Pay, A Game to Play – _Chapter 2_

The picture he made was one romance novels were made of. A lone figure, standing on a balcony in the middle of the night, with nothing but the stars for company. The soft breeze that blew by caused his long, silver locks to sway around him, but he took no notice of such things. Had someone walked by and saw him standing there, the stranger may have thought that the figure was looking out into the distance, wishing, perhaps, for his lost love to return. However, such thoughts were for romantic fools, as Lord Sesshoumaru well knew. He had more important things running through his mind as he stood on his balcony and surveyed his lands, much more important things.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Annoyed at having his peace interrupted, Sesshoumaru turned to sneer at his retainer, Jaken. Upon seeing his lord's menacing expression, Jaken quickly closed his mouth and bowed several times, repeatedly. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken continued in a more quiet, yet frightened voice, "forgive me my lord, but the other lords will be arriving soon, and well..." Jaken paused, not quite sure how to continue. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at him, and this was enough to make him finish. "They have been talking, my lord."

Sesshoumaru merely turned away at Jaken's announcement, and looked once more out into the distance. "Lords always talk," he said in a rather bored voice. "They find it to be one of their favorite pastimes. Why should this concern me?"

"It's not the fact that they are talking, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is what they are talking about, and their current topic seems to be you, my lord." Jaken stood there, waiting for his lord's response, but when Sesshoumaru remained quiet for several minutes, Jaken finally called his lord's name out in a timid voice. Sesshoumaru did not move, but a low, threatening growl could be heard, and Jaken did not waste any time removing himself from Sesshoumaru's presence.

'Those fools,' Sesshoumaru thought in disgust. 'Gossiping about me as if I was their newest source of entertainment.' To say Sesshoumaru was angry was understating the fact quite a bit. He knew very well what it was the lords were discussing, and it did not please him one bit. Normally, Sesshoumaru could care less about what the other lords thought of him, but in this case, the whispers were not only about him, but about his ward as well. Rumors had been spread around the land that Sesshoumaru's lack of mate or mistress was caused by his fondness for other things, things that were not accepted in youkai society, or any society at that. It was believed that Sesshoumaru had a taste for men and even small children. The rumors of him preferring men to women in his bedchamber were started by the fact that, when rejected, women, no matter the species, can become rather cruel and mean-spirited, and they being looking for a means of revenge. Harming the lord's reputation was the best that they could come up with. Rumors regarding Sesshoumaru's fondness for children were created because of the fact that he kept a small human child with him, and no youkai could seem to fully comprehend actually having a human ward. So, most just began to assume that the child was just a mere plaything to the stoic lord, and thus, the rumors and whispers began.

To make matters worse, those very lords would be arriving at his palace in a few days for their annual conference. He was expecting the other taiyoukai, along with many other minor lords and ladies. Only the other taiyoukai were required to come, but the others always came anyway and turned the event into a social gathering of sorts. This year it was to be held at Sesshoumaru's home, and he was not looking forward to it at all. They would all be watching him very closely to see if the rumors were true or not, and he needed to do something that would stop the whispers dead in their tracks.

As Sesshoumaru contemplated the situation a bit more, a plan began to form in his mind; however, he would not be able to pull it off alone. "I believe it is time that I visit an old friend," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself, "and settle and old debt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been one year since that fateful day Kagome met Sesshoumaru in the woods, one year since she had placed herself in the debt of one of the most feared youkai in Japan, and one year since she had even spoken to him. The odd team of Shikon no Kakera hunters had, of course, seen the lord on occasion, but no interaction had taken place between him and the miko from the future. There was the seemingly mandatory scuffle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, however. Insults were thrown, as well as punches, but the fighting always seemed to end before Inuyasha could become seriously hurt. Miroku pointed this out once to the group as they sat around the fire eating Ramen, and was rewarded with a rather large bump on the head and Inuyasha shouting that he could have killed the bastard if he had wanted to. Kagome inwardly thought that the brothers were beginning to enjoy the battles, and that, perhaps, Sesshoumaru was, in a way, trying to teach Inuyasha to fight with his head instead of his emotions. It always seemed to Kagome that Inuyasha had improved slightly, one way or another, in his fighting technique after having a round with the youkai lord. Not that she would say anything about it to the stubborn hanyou. To even suggest that he was spending quality time with his brother would be enough to make Inuyasha go ballistic. So, she kept her thoughts to herself.

After a few months, Kagome all but forgot about the debt, and rarely even thought about the Western lord. During that time, Naraku had been defeated, but Shikon shards still needed to be collected. As Kagome made her way to the village from the Bone Eaters Well, she thought sheepishly of the reason for the current state of the Shikon no Tama.

At the last battle, Kagome had attempted to release the whole Tama from Naraku's evil clutches by striking his hand with an arrow while he was distracted. Unfortunately, she had missed. 'Surprise, surprise,' Kagome thought to herself, jumping over a fallen branch that lay in her path. However, Kagome had struck something with her arrow, and that something was the Shikon no Tama. It had begun to crack in Naraku's hand, and then it had begun to glow. Suddenly, just like before, a bright light had been emitted and the shards had scattered in every direction. 'Well,' Kagome mused, 'at least that distracted Naraku long enough for Inuyasha to finish him off.'

Kagome entered the village and headed for Kaede's hut. When she got there, she noticed that none of her friends were there waiting for her. Only Kaede was there, making some herbal tea for one of the villagers.

"Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked, stepping into the hut. "Where is everyone?"

"They left, child," Kaede responded, standing and pouring some of the tea. "I believe they went to greet you at the well. Did you not see them there?"

"No, I didn't," Kagome responded, slightly annoyed that she had missed her friends. "I'll head back. Hopefully I will run into them. I just hope nothing bad has happened. Shippou is not one to miss greeting me at the well."

"I'm sure that they just became sidetracked," Kaede said, attempting to soothe the younger miko's fears.

"Yeah, maybe," Kagome said while heading back to the door with Kaede right behind her. "I'll see you later, Kaede-sama."

"Goodbye, Kagome." Kaede waved and headed to the villager's home.

Kagome waved back and began the trek back to the well. 'Ah, they better be there,' Kagome mused. 'I have no desire to search all over Japan for them.' As Kagome entered the woods, a shriek was heard followed by a shout of "Get back here you little twerp!"

Kagome sighed. "There they are."

At that very moment, Shippou came rushing out from a dense patch of trees, closely followed by a very angry hanyou. Shippou, noticing Kagome, shouted her name and ran to her for sanctuary. "Kagome! Help me!" Shippou leapt into her arms. Kagome clutched the young fox to her chest and glared at Inuyasha.

'Oh crap,' Inuyasha thought, seeing the looks in the girl's eyes.

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha immediately swan dived into the dirt, cursing and attempting to get up.

"Inuyasha! What have I told you about picking on Shippou?!"

Before Inuyasha could respond, Sango and Miroku came running up. "Kagome-chan! You're back, and it seems you have solve our little conflict." Sango walked over to Kagome and stood next to her. "Well done," she said, watching Inuyasha struggling to get up.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," said Miroku, who now stood next to Sango, "we can always count on you to solve these little disputes."

Kagome grinned. "No problem guys."

"Hey," Inuyasha grumbled. "Doesn't anyone care about me?!" He had finally managed to get to his feet and was wiping dirt off of his face.

"Of course, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, attempting to placate him, "we all care about you."

"Feh!" Inuyasha stormed over to Kagome and looked her straight in the eye. "You were supposed to be here two days ago. Where have you been?"

Kagome stiffened at the suspicion in his voice. "I was at home Inuyasha. I do have a life there too, you know!"

Inuyasha continued to glare at her. "Is that it? You were just at home?"

Kagome was now really pissed. She appreciated Inuyasha worrying about her and thought his protective nature was cute, but this was just too much. What she did on her own time was her business and no one else's. "Well, now that you mention it, Inuyasha, I did do something else."

Inuyasha waited for her continue, but when she didn't, he went ahead and asked. "Well, what the hell was it!?"

Kagome grinned a wicked grin. "Kouga came to visit me."

"What!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah," Kagome continued, "he found out about the well and he can get through. We spent some real quality time together."

Inuyasha was, by now, fuming. The thought of that wimpy wolf going through the well and seeing Kagome, being _alone_ with Kagome, was forming a rather large urge to kill something, preferably a wolf demon. "And what did you do together?" Inuyasha asked, taking a deep breath. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were all watching with wide eyes, eager to see what would happen next.

"Well," Kagome continued, "we went on a picnic, and then took a walk under the stars." Inuyasha had turned red with anger at this, and was quickly approaching purple. Ignoring him, Kagome went on. "Later, we sat under the Goshinboku, holding hands, and then Kouga leaned in close, looking deep into my eyes." Inuyasha sucked in a breath, needing, but not wanting to hear what happened next. "He placed his lips near my ear, and then whispered to me, 'Kagome, can you hook me up with Inuyasha?'"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou immediately started to howl with laughter, while Kirara just shook her head at their antics. Inuyasha was confused for a few seconds before the reality of the situation set in. "Hey," he shouted, "you just made all that up!"

"Good job, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, still giggling. "You really need to mind your own business sometimes and just learn to trust your friends. Nothing happened while I was home, I just caught up with some friends I hadn't seen in a while."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, a little embarrassed for falling for the joke. "Well, you should still have been back here on time!" Inuyasha needed to release some anger, and Kagome was now the perfect target.

"Let it go, Inuyasha," she replied, not falling for the bait. "I am here now." Kagome picked up her bag that she had dropped earlier. "Come on guys. Let's head back to the village."

"Now wait just a min-." Inuyasha never got to finish his attempt to lure Kagome into another argument, for at that moment, a breeze blew by carrying with it a scent Inuyasha knew all too well. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, scanning the forest for his brother's whereabouts.

"Inuyasha, look up there!" Sango shouted, pointing to the sky.

Looking up, the group spotted Sesshoumaru flying overhead, looking just as regal as ever. Inuyasha growled once more and tensed up, ready for battle.

Everyone watched as Sesshoumaru descended to the ground, the cloud around his feet dissipating as soon as it came in contact with the forest floor. Sesshoumaru glanced around the small clearing, observing the people around him. 'Inuyasha looks like he is prepared to cut my other arm off. Unfortunately, the beating he will receive for even thinking he can best me will have to wait. I have more important things to do than deal with an angry hanyou and his companions.'

Sesshoumaru walked towards the group. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the hilt of his sheathed sword, but blinked in confusion when Sesshoumaru passed by him without even a glance. Inuyasha turned to see where it was the inu-youkai was heading. 'What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing?' What he saw was definitely not what he expected. There was the youkai lord, standing a foot away from Kagome, looking down at her. Kagome was staring right back up at the lord with wide, nervous eyes.

'What is Sesshoumaru doing?' Kagome thought when he continued to stare at her.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were now standing behind Inuyasha, warily watching the ice prince, preparing to fight if need be.

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore his hanyou half-brother, but finally spoke to the nervous miko. "I will speak to you, away from the sensitive ears of your companions." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her upper arm and began to drag her away.

"Hey! You bastard! Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha began to charge, but did not get very far.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Once again, Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "Don't worry. Sesshoumaru-sama just wants to talk to me. I'll be all right." 'I hope,' she thought. Kagome graced her friends with a small smile and continued to follow the stoic lord.

When Sesshoumaru was satisfied that they were far enough away from the others, he turned and looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "I have come to collect," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"Collect?" Kagome asked, clearly confused, while rubbing the place on her arm where Sesshoumaru had held her.

"Your debt to me, or do you lack honor like the rest of your kind and plan to go back on your word?" Sesshoumaru asked in a condescending tone.

Kagome paled when she recalled the debt he was referring to, but then bristled at his question. "I have every intention of keeping my word, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Kagome replied in an angry voice. "I _do_ have honor, regardless of what you think of my kind."

Sesshoumaru raised at brow at her tone. 'She still seems to be as brave as she was before. Few would dare to speak to me in such a tone.'

Kagome inwardly seethed. 'Stupid, cocky, egotistical youkai. Thinking that he is better than everyone...'

"You will accompany me to my castle," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, his voice breaking her train of thought.

"You shall not question my motives. You have a debt to pay, and I promise to return you to your companions in one month, unharmed."

"Geez, tyrant much?" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.

"Pardon?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

"You heard me, or are you getting deaf in your old age?" Kagome fired back annoyed.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru growled, "I can hear you perfectly well. However, I do not believe that you have mastered the Japanese language."

"Well, I-," Kagome began.

"Enough of your babble," Sesshoumaru ordered, turning his back on her and walking to stand against a tree. "Go collect your things and say your farewells. We leave now."

"Now!" Kagome shouted. "But, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Now, Miko," the lord stated firmly.

Kagome huffed and began walking back towards her friends. 'I can't believe him. He shows up, unannounced, and demands that I return with him to his castle. What nerve!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kagome was talking with Sesshoumaru, the others looked on in concern. "What could Sesshoumaru possibly want with Kagome?" Sango asked, warily watching the pair.

"Keh," Inuyasha responded. "It can't be anything good. Sesshoumaru never consorts with humans unless he has something to gain."

"But what could Sesshoumaru gain from Kagome?" Miroku asked himself.

Inuyasha, hearing the question, responded. "Isn't it obvious, bouzu, he's after Tessiaga."

"Inuyasha, I highly doubt that," Miroku said. "He has shown no desire for the sword since he has acquired Toukijin."

"Yeah, Inuyasha," called Shippou, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Besides, Kagome wouldn't let him do that."

"I agree, Inuyasha," Sango added. "Kagome-chan wouldn't do that."

"Then what do you think they are talking about?!"

"Well, we won't have to wonder anymore," spoke Miroku. "Here comes Kagome-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group watched as Kagome stomped over to them, anger clear on her face.

"Kagome," Sango began, "what did Sesshoumaru want?"

Kagome looked at her friends' concerned faces, the anger leaving hers to be replaced by defeat. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go."

"Go! Go where!?" Inuyasha ranted. "You just fucking got here!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "I realize that, but I have some things I need to do. Sesshoumaru asked for my help and I agreed to help him. I need to go with him for a couple weeks."

"You what?! Wench, do you have a death wish?!" Inuyasha was furious. How could Kagome agree to help his bloodthirsty brother?

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome responded, rubbing her temples, "I do not have a death wish. Sesshoumaru promised to bring me back unharmed."

"And you believed him?!"

"Inuyasha! I've had enough! I've already made up my mind. I came over here to say goodbye."

Shippou, at Kagome's statement, leapt into her arms bawling. "Kagome! You can't leave again!"

"Don't worry, Shippou-chan," Kagome said, trying to soothe the young kitsune. "I'll be back before you know it."

Shippou continued to sniffle but nodded his head, jumping into Sango's arms. Sango caught him and the two moved in to give Kagome a hug. "Be careful, Kagome-chan."

"I will, Sango-chan," Kagome said, returning the embrace.

Miroku was next, embracing the young miko. Kagome cautiously returned it, wary of wandering hands. "You'll be fine, right, Kagome-sama?"

"Right, Miroku-sama." Kagome smiled at the monk, but then frowned when she felt a hand where it should not be. "Eeek! Hentai!"

Miroku fell to the ground as Kagome pushed him away. "Ah, Kagome-sama, I meant no disrespect." Kagome restrained the desire to pummel the monk and turned to Inuyasha.

"Will you be all right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried about the fact that he had not said a word for more than two minutes. It was a new record.

"Keh, I'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about," Inuyasha said, sitting himself against the base of a tree and crossing his arms. Looking up at the girl he considered his best friend with a serious expression, Inuyasha spoke, "Don't trust him, Kagome."

"I'll be careful, Inuyasha, and I'll be back soon." Inuyasha grunted at her remark and looked away. Kagome sighed, grabbed her bag, and faced everyone. "Goodbye, you guys. See you in a month."

"Goodbye, Kagome," Sango, Miroku, and Shippou called out. Kirara mewed and Inuyasha merely watched her walk over to his brother.

'Goodbye, Kagome. Be careful...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between the miko and the rest of her group. 'Fools. To think that I, Sesshoumaru, would waste my time here just so I could harm the miko. If I wished it, they would all be dead in mere seconds.' The Lord of the Western Lands discretely watched Kagome walk back towards him, but did not acknowledge her presence until she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm ready, Sesshoumaru-sama," she stated, standing up straight, coming to her full height, which was an impressive head shorter that Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl for a moment before nodding. "Hold on," Sesshoumaru calmly stated as his cloud began to form around his feet.

"Hold on to wha-" Kagome did not get a chance to finish before she fell over onto her backside as the cloud lifted the pair into the sky. Sesshoumaru ignored the girl as she struggled to stand, but then gave up, sitting Indian style as far from the edge as she could.

The others watched as the cloud Kagome was on floated up over the trees, turned towards the setting sun, and disappeared into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so that is the chapter. Please R&R. I love the little reviews; I love them good.

I just have to say to **Rain** that I loved your review! I guess you could borrow him for a bit. But I need him back! I just got a new pair of handcuffs! ::grin::

Sesshou – Oh Kami-sama…

And thanks to **No Tama** for offering to help me on some math stuff. I ended up finishing it and being the only one to get a 100 on it! Yeah for me!!

Woo! Going to college soon. 2 weeks in fact! JMU Dukes!!!


	4. Getting There is Half the Fun Ch 3

I liiiiiiive! Sorry guys. I know I said I would have the next chapter up before college, but that got away from me... I have been really busy. I am doing well in my classes though, so that makes me happy.

This is kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I hate it when others do this, but I am not sure when I will have time to write more. Do not fear though, I will finish this story...I will...

SilverWaters

_A Debt to Pay, A Game to Play _– Chapter 3

Kagome unconsciously moved closer to her youkai companion as the wind whipped at her face and the sky began to grow dark. It wasn't that she wanted to be near him or even with him at all, but the fact that she was flying on a cloud, many uncomfortable feet in the air, made her wish to be near something solid.

Kagome glanced down at the ground swiftly moving beneath her and gulped. 'Kami, I hope this thing holds,' Kagome thought as she poked at the cloud. Her fingers easily slid through the puffy whiteness, but her body itself stayed securely held up. "Wow...that's odd...," Kagome mumbled to herself.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the girl sitting behind him. She was poking the cloud with a perplexed expression gracing her face. Sesshoumaru had to hold back a small grin, for she reminded him much of Rin when she first rode on his cloud. The young girl had been fascinated by his magical means of transportation, and had taken great enjoyment in breaking off small pieces just to watch them float away. 'Silly, childish antics,' Sesshoumaru though, facing forward once again.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru spoke, startling Kagome out of her curious ministrations. Kagome looked up, an annoyed expression on her face, her brown eyes flashing.

"My name is Kagome," she stated.

The Western Lord ignored her comment and continued. "We shall be arriving at my castle soon, and I expect you to act appropriately. I do not need an uncivilized wench creating chaos in my home."

Kagome tensed up at his words and clenched her fists. "Kagome. I just told you, my _name_ is Kagome, or have you become senile as well as deaf."

Before she could even blink, Sesshoumaru's hand was around her throat and she was being lifted up off the cloud. Kagome looked down and saw that she was being dangled over the edge. Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly grasped Sesshoumaru's wrist, holding on for dear life.

Sesshoumaru glared at the struggling girl, eyes narrowed menacingly. "You _will_ speak to me with respect, Ka-go-me. Otherwise, I can not guarantee that your limbs will remain intact."

Sesshoumaru icy voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Her legs swung beneath her as she attempted to regain her footing on the cloud. "But...but," Kagome managed to squeak out. "You promised not to hurt me."

Sesshoumaru growled, eyes narrowing into mere slits. "You are lucky, Miko." Sesshoumaru threw Kagome behind him where she safely landed back on the cloud. Kagome gave a little "oomph!" as she landed and then immediately looked back up at the demon lord. His back was to her once more, but Kagome could still sense anger rolling off him in waves.

"I swore I would not harm you, and I will keep my word," Sesshoumaru spoke. "However, you _will_ watch how you address me, Kagome, for there are ways to punish impudence that will not leave a mark." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome over his shoulder with his glare still in place.

Kagome nodded in understanding before looking away, not wishing to meet his eyes any longer. Sesshoumaru turned back around and ignored the girl for the rest of the trip. To Kagome, the edge of the cloud suddenly looked a lot more inviting than it did before, so she scooted away from the Ice Prince and closer to it. Bringing her knees to her chest, Kagome sighed. 'A whole month? How am I supposed to survive?! This man is going to drive me insane.' Kagome chanced a glance at Sesshoumaru's back, taking in his aggressive stance. 'Or kill me, which ever comes first,' she thought wryly. Kagome watched the ground pass by and sat silently, contemplating her dilemma for the rest of the journey.

XXXXXXXXX

The sun had set by the time the castle became visible to Kagome. With the stars shining overhead, it was hard to imagine Sesshoumaru living in such a magnificent place. It resembled many of the other castles Kagome had seen on her travels; however, this one was much larger and had many floors. There was also a very large gate surrounding the castle and its grounds. As they neared the entrance, Kagome could feel the presence of a strong barrier. 'You don't miss a beat, do you Sesshoumaru?' Had someone been foolish enough to attack Sesshoumaru's home, he would not only have had to deal with the gate and barrier, but with the many guards stationed strategically throughout the castle and its grounds.

One such guard bowed low as Kagome and Sesshoumaru landed in front of the gate. "Welcome home, my lord," the guard spoke as he signaled for the gate to be opened. Kagome stared at the youkai before her. He was dressed in simple black pants and a black haori. His sash was a dark blue in color and on his feet were shoes similar to those of Sesshoumaru. His chest was protected by metal armor, on which a crescent moon was displayed, declaring his loyalty to the Western Lord. At his waist was the guard's sword along with a smaller dagger. The youkai's features were what were holding Kagome's attention, though. Never had Kagome seen eyes so green before, it was like looking at two beautiful emeralds, and his hair. 'Wow,' Kagome thought, 'that is some nice hair.' While it was not an extraordinary color or length, in fact, it was just plain black and brushed his shoulders, it was the way it shone in the moonlight that caused a bit of envy to creep into Kagome's mind. 'I wonder how he keeps it so shiny?'

Noticing her stare, Sesshoumaru motioned for the guard to come forward, an idea forming in his mind. "Kagome, this is Dageki. He is my personal guard. While you are here, it will be his job to look after you, since I will not be able to do it every minute of every day." 'Dageki should be enough to keep the wench out of trouble when I am not around,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Both Kagome and Dageki were stunned. "My lord?" Dageki questioned. Sesshoumaru merely gave him a bored look which Dageki knew to be the equivalent of 'Do you really want to question me?' Bowing once more, Dageki followed Kagome and Sesshoumaru inside the castle.

Kagome attempted to take in all that she saw, for how many chances would she get to be in a taiyoukai's home? There were servants everywhere, and all the activity made Kagome inwardly wondered if they were getting ready for a party. As she walked along next to Sesshoumaru, Kagome could feel the eyes of the servants and guards watching her. As far as she could tell, there were no other humans in the building. 'Well, except for one,' Kagome fondly thought as a picture of Rin formed in her mind. She had not seen the young girl for a few months, but knew that she should be around somewhere. 'Where there is a Sesshoumaru, there is a Rin,' Kagome mused, a smile forming on her lips.

At that moment, a bundle of energy slammed into Sesshoumaru's leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is so happy that you are back!"

Sesshoumaru patted the young girl on the head as she let go of his leg. "Have you been well, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked in his calm tone.

"Yes, oh yes, Rin has been very well, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin has been very good, too!" Rin beamed at the demon and Kagome could not hold back the giggle that formed in her throat. Rin's attention moved from Sesshoumaru to Kagome at the sound. "Kagome-nee-chan! Have you come to stay with Rin?"

Kagome did not know how to respond. Why was she here? Looking to Sesshoumaru for help, he responded for her.

"Kagome has agreed to stay with us for a few weeks, Rin. You will be able to play with her later, but right now we have important things to discuss." With on last pat to the head, Sesshoumaru continued to walk deeper into the castle.

Before following Sesshoumaru, Kagome promised Rin that she would pick flowers with her later. Rin gave a shout of glee and gave Kagome a hug before running of to talk to one of the servants. Kagome shook her head at the girl's actions, wondering how one so small could hold so much energy.

"My lady?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the guard still standing there.

"We should continue on with Sesshoumaru-sama," the guard continued. "We do not want to keep him waiting."

"Of course, we should never make the great lord wait," Kagome replied, a bit of irritation in her voice.

The guard either did not hear her or chose to ignore her tone, for he made no reply, but simply led her in the direction Sesshoumaru had disappeared in. When they finally caught up with the demon lord, he was speaking with a female servant.

"...and make sure they are burned. I do not wish to see them again."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," the servant responded. She gave a low bow before running off to complete her task.

"Burn what?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

"A bath has been prepared for you," he said, obviously ignoring her question. Kagome frowned at having her question blown off, but kept her mouth shut, the prospect of a bath improving her mood greatly. "It is located through the door on the right. Suitable clothes will be provided for you as well. I will call on you in one hour to discuss your stay here. Dageki will be standing guard outside your door. If you need anything, just ask him." Sesshoumaru quickly departed, Dageki following close behind him.

Looking in the direction of the door, Kagome finally noticed that she was standing at the entrance of a beautifully decorated room. To the left were windows and a balcony Kagome would have to investigate later. In the back was a large futon along with a large closet and vanity. The decorations in the room were stunning, and Kagome could not help thinking that few five star hotels could be much better.

Dropping her bag near the vanity, Kagome made her way to the room where her bath was supposed to be. When she opened the door, Kagome gasped. 'OK, I take that back. No five star hotel could compare to this.' In front of her was a man-made hot spring, complete with waterfall and conveniently placed rocks for sitting. A maid was there as well, placing towels near the edge of the spring.

"Everything is ready, my lady," the maid said, walking over to Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome responded, still a little shocked at the marvelous treatment. Kagome began to remove her tank top and jeans which she had started wearing about a year ago. She had finally become fed up with destroying her school uniforms, and jeans were just so much easier to move around in.

Once she was in the spring, Kagome relaxed greatly, not even noticing when the maid left, carrying Kagome's clothes with her. 'Ah, this is the life. To bad this can't be what Sesshoumaru needed me for,' Kagome thought, a picture of Sesshoumaru forming in her mind, commanding her to take baths. Kagome giggled at the image and began to wash.

When she was done, she got out and put on the robe that had been provided. 'Hmm, I wonder where my clothes are,' Kagome wondered as she made her way back into her room.

The maid from before was waiting for her, a beautiful kimono in her arms. "Sesshoumaru-sama wished for you to wear this, my lady. If you disapprove, there are many more in the closet to choose from."

Kagome looked at the fine clothing in the maid's arms. 'Lovely,' she thought. Looking up, Kagome asked the maid her name.

"It...it's...Aikyou, my lady," she responded, not used to being asked such a personal question.

"Thank you, Aikyou-chan; I'm sure this will be fine," Kagome said, giving the maid a warm smile.

Aikyou blushed at being treated so warmly and preceded to help Kagome dress. When they were done, Kagome stood back to inspect her appearance in the mirror.

"You look lovely, Kagome-sama," Aikyou said, pleased at how Kagome's hair had turned out. It had been curled and placed on top of her head, decorated with a beautiful gold comb.

Kagome had to agree; she had never looked better. Her hair look terrific and her kimono was gorgeous. It was red with a gold obi and gold designs of vines and flowers. 'I wonder what the others would say if they say me like this,' Kagome thought as she did a little twirl in front of the mirror.

As Kagome placed her red slippers on her feet, a knock sounded at her door. Aikyou immediately went over to answer it. Dageki steeped in, his blank expression changing to one of surprise when his eyes landed on Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama requires your presence in his study. Are you ready, my lady?" Dageki asked, regaining his composure.

"Hai, Dageki-san," Kagome responded, following the youkai out into the hall. 'Time to find out what is really going on.'


End file.
